


Drunk Texting - Bechloe Week 2018

by zentamaus



Series: Chloe (You're The One I Want) [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe Week, Bechloe Week 2018, Drunk Texting, F/F, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zentamaus/pseuds/zentamaus
Summary: Set a few months before PP3. Kinda AU? Probably...Jesse accidentally texts Chloe instead of Beca.





	Drunk Texting - Bechloe Week 2018

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think I’ve ever drunk texted or received drunk texts. But I actually got drunk when I wrote this. Does that count?

“Jesse texted me.” Chloe sits down on the fold-out bed next to Beca, who is busy on her laptop on her side of the bed.

“Huh?” Beca is not really listening, only half turning her head towards Chloe, her eyes remaining on the screen in front of her while continuing to work on her most recent mix.

“Jesse. He texted me last night,” the redhead repeats.

“He what now?” Beca pulls her headphones off her head so they hang around her neck.

“Yeah, I was surprised as well. But I don’t think he can be held responsible for his actions. I think he was drunk,” Chloe muses.

“Ugh,” Beca sighs, “Jesse is the worst drunk texter.”

“He seemed kinda on a mission.”

“Oh boy.” Beca makes a show of rolling her eyes.

“Do you want to know what he wrote?”

“I’m not sure I do,” the brunette mutters.

“Not even if I tell you it was about you?” Chloe teases.

“Great. Of course it was about me. It’s been over a year. How is he still not over it?” Beca is annoyed. Even though it was Jesse who had broken up with her, he had seemed to have taken it a lot harder than her. They’d split on amicable terms but it had taken them a couple of months to not feel awkward anymore when communicating with the other. “Don’t -,” She holds up a hand to stop Chloe, who was about to say something, “don’t answer that. What did he write?”

“Actually,” Chloe begins, “I think he is over you”

“What makes you say that?” 

“Well, he may have texted me, but the messages were meant for you. Drunk him must have confused the subject of his texts with the intended recipient.”

Beca furrows her brows and tilts her head in question, “Subject of his texts?”

“Uh-huh,” Chloe doesn’t say anything else. Instead, she takes her phone out of the back pocket of her jeans, pulls up the message thread with Jesse and hands the phone to Beca.

[Jesse: 1:47 am] Becaaw!  
[Jesse: 1:47 am] I neeed u to do sht for me!  
[Jesse: 1:49 am] Srlsy  
[Jesse: 1:51 am] Becaw  
[Jesse: 1:51 am] Beca  
[Jesse: 1:52 am] U need to tell Clhoe  
[Jesse: 1:52 am] Jst tell herr  
[Jesse: 1:52 am] U no it i no it why shuoldnt she no it  
[Jesse: 1:55 am] Becaw  
[Jesse: 1:56 am] Answer me  
[Jesse: 1:57 am] Just promies me ull tell her  
[Jesse: 1:58 am] Its just htree words becwa  
[Jesse: 1:59 am] Becae  
[Jesse: 1:59 am] I jst want u to be hapy  
[Jesse: 1:59 am] With Chlooe  
[Jesse: 2:01 am] I think she luvs u to becwa

Beca’s face is redder than Chloe’s hair by the time she finishes reading the texts. Her cheeks are burning, her eyes are wide open in a combination of shock and fear, and the DJ wants nothing more than for the ground to open up and swallow her. At least Jesse hadn’t said what he wanted her to tell her best friend. Not explicitly. He could have been talking about anything, right? Who is she kidding. She is so screwed. Why couldn’t Jesse just mind his own business? She laughs nervously, trying to go for humour. “Worst drunk texter. Am i right?” She laughs again. But her best friend doesn’t. Chloe just musters Beca with a look the brunette can’t quite read. She doesn’t look weirded out, though, so that’s something.

“Is it true?” Instead of giving an actual answer, Beca just averts her gaze. It seems to be enough of an answer for Chloe, who simply, in a soft tone, asks, “Why?”

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued for the “Why?” prompt


End file.
